


Why Don't You Stick Around

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Series: The Dentist [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Fingering, M/M, thats about all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt from larrystylinsmut on tumblr: Louis is a dentist and Harry is his patient. Harry has to go for a check up and it was like, love at first sight for both of them. So, Harry tries to seduce him with sweet talking and touching. But Louis’ like, ‘open up’ and it goes on with the check up. But Harry had to come back for a cavity filling the next day and that’s when Louis ha had enough and fucks him in his office. I’ll give you a cookie if you use the line, ‘open wide’ when Harry sucks him off, cuz he’s a dentist, u know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You Stick Around

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! I'm on tumblr [here](http://chipmunklou.tumblr.com) .xx

I woke up to the feeling of arms wrapped tight around my waist and warm breath falling against my neck. I smiled at the soft snores and mumbles coming from the smaller boy next to me. Sighing I glance at the clock to see the bright red numbers declaring it to be a little past seven in the morning. I gently untangled myself from the cage of limbs trying not to wake the other before pulling on a pair of discarded boxers and heading into the kitchen. After looking around to find the necessary items I set to making some tea. I heard a loud groan coming from behind me and turned around to see a very tired looking Louis also wearing nothing but boxers. I smirked as I finished pouring the tea and walked over to set the mugs on the island separating the kitchen from the living room.

“Good morning,” Louis said with a small smile of thanks for the tea. I chuckled before leaning over the counter toward him.

“Good morning to you too. Are you always that kinky right after you meet someone or am I a special case?” The older boy blushed and stuck his tongue out.

“I didn’t hear you complaining so hush your mouth or we’re never having sex again,” he leaned heavily on his hand, elbow propped onto to cold, hard surface. A shiver ran up his spine and he took a large gulp of his tea.

“I definitely was not complaining. Though you’re getting a little presumptuous thinking that this wasn’t a onetime thing aren’t you?” Harry wasn’t about to let this end so soon but Louis didn’t know that yet.

“Well I don’t know about you but I haven’t gotten off that good in quite a while,” He said with a glint in his deep eyes, “And for some ungodly reason I’m finding myself attracted to more than your body. Don’t look at me like that! I know we just met but honestly I don’t give a damn.”

“Hey I didn’t say anything. But I have to admit I kind of feel the same thing I think you’re feeling. Not to sound corny- though I think that’s bound to happen anyway- but I almost feel like we were meant to find each other,” a look passed over the older boy’s face that I couldn’t quite place the meaning behind. He started walking around the counter and stepped up close until our bare chests were almost touching.

“Harry Styles is this your way of saying you want to get to know me better?” he smiled gently before placing a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth. “I hope so because I would really like that. What I would also like is the chance to fuck you senseless again.”

I felt a wide grin split my face as I stepped around to stand in front of him. Reaching my arms out I pinned him to the counter with my hands on either side by his hips, looking down into his impossible blue eyes. I dipped my head down to whisper in his ear, necklaces falling to hit his collarbones. “Maybe I should return the favor. You fucked me so hard I can feel it with every step I take. Why should you not feel the same?” I smirked hearing his breath hitch and watching his eyelashes flutter. Without another word I grabbed his hips and spun him to press his delicious bum against my growing erection. I splayed my hand against his shoulder blades and eased him down until he was bent over the counter. He placed his hands flat on the granite with his elbows bent slightly.

Louis reached out next to him to grab something from inside a decorative pot by the edge of the island. He handed me the packet of lube and I quirked an eyebrow at him, questioning.

“What? You’ve already pointed out that I’m kind of a kinky man. Don’t be surprised that I have packets of lube spread through my apartment,” my mouth dropped open at this.

“Wait you have lube all around your apartment? Where?” curiosity surged through me as my eyes quickly scanned the bits of the flat that were visible.

“Why don’t you stick around for a while and maybe you’ll get the chance to find out. Now stop dawdling and fuck me already!” He said with a swat to my arm. I chuckled ripping open the packet and spreading it over my fingers.

Foregoing any teasing I pushed a finger up to the knuckle. Without pause I started to pump it in and out soon adding another one. Since he was still a bit loose from last night I didn’t find much resistance until I was squeezing a third digit in beside the others.

Louis groaned pushing back and letting his forehead fall to rest between his hands. I let my free hand wander over the plump flesh of his arse before bringing my hand back to smack onto his left cheek. The smaller boy gasped before he moaned long and low. I brought my hand down again a bit harder, before massaging the red skin kneading gently. Suddenly a though struck me and I pulled my hands away starting to walk back to the bedroom. He reached back and grabbed me a small whine in the back of his throat.

“Where are you going?” he asks, his voice already sounding wrecked.

“I was going to get a condom?” I said looking at him in amusement. His frown deepens, his face clearly showing that he wants to say something.

“If you’re alright with it do you think we could go without? I’m clean by the way,” he says looking both shy and hopeful. I walk back to him and push him back into position, drizzling the last of the lube over my length and spreading it evenly. I lean up to suck a bruise into the crook of his neck as I push in with a smooth roll of my hips.

“Holy fuck, Harry! Shit I forgot how big you are,” Louis turns so his cheek is pressed to the tile, his hands gripping the edge of the counter like his life depended on it.

“Still want me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk?” I whispered into his ear, biting down on the lobe before leaning to connect our lips despite the awkward angling. Without waiting for an answer I pulled back before slamming in. I continue at the same slow, hard pace listening to the other boy’s gasps.

“Come on Harry, faster, please-” Louis’ voice cuts out as I start pounding into him, rocking his body with the force of my thrusts. I change the angles a few times searching for… Louis screams and grips the counter harder, knees buckling. Found it. I smirked aiming to hit his prostate with as much force as I can storing away the beautiful sounds of the smaller boy screaming my name, voice shot, almost fading out completely as he gets closer to his finish. I grab his hips and shove him forward so his chest can rest on the counter as his legs give out.

“H-Harry, I’m c-close, oh my god so close, please,” Louis babbles as I double my efforts, a light sheen of sweat breaking out across my forehead. A few more thrusts and Louis is coming forcefully over the cabinets, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes shut tight. The sight almost brings me over the edge but I hold of. Louis slumps, spent almost falling to the floor. I tighten my hold and keep him up, not once letting up with my thrusts. He whimpers from the oversensitivity but turns to lock his watery eyes with mine, a small smile on his flushed face.

“Come on Harry, come inside me. Fill me up. I know you want to I can see it in your face. Come on babe. Come for me,” Louis says his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. A few more jerks of my hips and I still buried deep in the older boy as I let the pleasure wash over me. We stay like that for a few minutes letting our breathing return to normal. I pull out gently and pick Louis up bridal style and carry him back to bed. Once I’ve laid down he curls up to my side pressing his face to my chest.

“That was fucking amazing. Seriously babe you are not going to get rid of me anytime soon if the sex stays like that,” Louis looks up, eyes locking as a smile breaks across his face. “Although you will have to take me on a date before we do it again. I’m not that easy,” he says with a wink. I chuckle, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose.

“Whatever you say,” I promise.


End file.
